<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over And Over Again by SerendipityinEuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138998">Over And Over Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria'>SerendipityinEuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universe Smash Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No tags to avoid spoilers, but it's angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Taehyun, the man who doesn't make mistakes, made a mistake.<br/>And even if Choi Beomgyu, his lover, resents him for it.<br/>He would still do it. Over and over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universe Smash Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over And Over Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>October 12, 2021</em>
</p><p>"Are you still, mad at me?" Taehyun asked as he held Beomgyu's hand.</p><p>"For that stupid mistake?" Beomgyu asked back.</p><p>"Well, for me it's not a mistake. Since I don't regret it. And a mistake is something that one regrets." Taehyun explained.</p><p>"But, if this really is a mistake. Then it is a mistake that I would still do. Over and over again." Taehyun said as he smiled.</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever." Beomgyu said before sighing. </p><p>"You know I can't stay mad at you." Beomgyu whispered.</p><p>"So, do you still love me?" Taehyun asked softly.</p><p>"Of course, you stupid."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>February 07, 2020</em>
</p><p>"Ya! How could you just lose it like that?!" Beomgyu scolded Taehyun as soon as he saw him.</p><p>"I already told you, I didn't lose it. Hobak ate it." Taehyun explained, while Beomgyu continued rambling.</p><p>"Calm down, it's just a piece of paper. What matters is-" The younger tried calming the older down.</p><p>"It's not just a piece of paper! It's a piece of paper filled with my love and effort! You stupid!" Beomgyu cut Taehyun off before playfully smacking the younger.</p><p>"Fine fine, I'm sorry Hobak ate it. I won't let him go anywhere near it again." Taehyun apologized.</p><p>"You better not! The next one I'll give you, take it wherever you are! Put it in your pocket or something!" Beomgyu asked before pouting, still upset that the Birthday letter he made for the younger, was now gone.</p><p>"Okay okay." Taehyun said as he looked at the older fondly, finding it adorable how upset Beomgyu actually got.</p><p>"Don't <em>okay okay</em> me, promise me!" Beomgyu asked as he stared daggers at the younger.</p><p>"Fine fine, I promise." Taehyun said, but the older didn't found it to be enough.</p><p>"Say it." The older mumbled.</p><p>"Say what?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Say that you promise you will take it wherever you are, and it will never leave your pocket." Beomgyu demanded as he reached his pinky out.</p><p>"Fine fine. I promise that I will take it wherever I go, and it will never leave my pocket." Taehyun promised as he intertwined his pinky with Beomgyu's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>February 16, 2020</em>
</p><p>"Ya! I can't believe you!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he slapped his forehead in disappointment.</p><p>"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he'll suddenly wash our clothes?!" Taehyun argued, eyes wide as he explained.</p><p>"I know! But-argh!" Beomgyu immediately yelled in defeat as he knew, that it actually wasn't the younger's fault.</p><p>"I was keeping my promise!" Taehyun added.</p><p>"Well-Arghh! I! Aaahh!" Beomgyu groaned. unsure what to say anymore. </p><p>Beomgyu then looked at Taehyun sadly, before plopping down on the floor. Lying down on his back shortly after letting out another groan of frustration.</p><p>Taehyun then sighed before following. Sitting down on his knees as he watched Beomgyu stare blankly at the ceiling above them.</p><p>"It's not Soobin-hyung's fault too you know?. He just wanted to lessen our trouble." Taehyun softly said. Earning a "Yeah I know." stare from the older, who then moved closer towards him, before nudging his head on his lap.</p><p>Taehyun gave Beomgyu a little smile, before gently lifting his head and onto his lap.</p><p>"It's just that, ahhh...I gave it my all writing you that Valentine's card." Beomgyu mumbled as he stared momentarily into Taehyun's eyes, before breaking his gaze to look somewhere far off.</p><p>"I know, I know." Taehyun whispered as he caressed the older's hair.</p><p>"I really loved it, you know?" Taehyun added, making Beomgyu immediately turn towards him. Staring at his eyes with gleeful excitement on his.</p><p>"Really?!" Beomgyu asked, clear excitement and happiness on both his voice and face.</p><p>"Of course. Wasn't it obvious?" Taehyun asked with a look of disbelief. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"You literally just said <em>thank you</em> and nothing else after I gave it to you." Beomgyu snarked.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I didn't love it." Taehyun said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 13, 2020</em>
</p><p>"Hey? Can I sit here?" Beomgyu shyly asked.</p><p>"Of course? I don't see why not?" Taehyun replied before moving to give Beomgyu space.</p><p>"So, about the letter. Have you, like. You know? Read it?" Beomgyu nervously asked.</p><p>"Hahahaha, why are you being so nervous like that?" Taehyun asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hah? Me? Ne-nervous? Of course-not? Why would I be? I'm not nervous you know? Why would I be? Are you stupid? No? Not?" Beomgyu said, face red as he stuttered. </p><p>"I see. You're not nervous then." Taehyun playfully said.</p><p>"Yeah!" Beomgyu proudly exclaimed.</p><p>"I've read it." Taehyun then whispered.</p><p>"Oh...you have." Beomgyu mumbled as he immediately felt his heart beat many times faster.</p><p>"So. Wh-at? What's your answer?" Beomgyu nervously asked as he stared at the floor intently. </p><p>He then heard a chuckle from the younger.</p><p>"Well, who exactly are you talking to? Me? Or the floor?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Oh-y-of course you!" Beomgyu answered as he immediately looked at the younger.</p><p>"Hahahaha, you're cute." Taehyun chuckled.</p><p>"Beomgyu, we have literally been flirting for years. So if the question you're referring to, is the one where you're asking me if I will be your boyfriend."</p><p>"Then my answer is yes. I will be your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>September 21, 2021</em>
</p><p>"Hyung? Where is that idiot?" Beomgyu asked as soon as he saw Yeonjun.</p><p>"He's inside." Yeonjun replied as he pointed at the door in front of him.</p><p>"I see." Beomgyu mumbled as he looked at the door ahead. Walking towards it almost immediately. Pausing for a minute as he held the knob.</p><p>"Hey idiot." Beomgyu called as soon as he entered.</p><p>"Ahh, you're here." Taehyun greeted as he slowly sat up.</p><p>"You idiot. You're an idiot, you know that?" Beomgyu asked as soon as he sat beside the younger.</p><p>"Well, maybe." Taehyun responded before chuckling.</p><p>"This is not funny! You idiot!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"I...know. I'm sorry." Taehyun apologized.</p><p>"Why?" Beomgyu asked as he desperately tried to hold his tears in.</p><p>"Why?" Taehyun asked back.</p><p>"Why did you fight?! Why didn't you just give your stupid wallet?!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"I...didn't know he had someone with him." Taehyun softly explained.</p><p>"You idiot! That's not the point! He was armed! They were armed! Why did you resist?! You should've just given your stupid wallet!" Beomgyu exclaimed with tears on his eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to." Taehyun replied.</p><p>"You don't want to?! Why?! Was it because of your money?! Your cards?! IDs?!" Beomgyu angrily asked.</p><p>"No." Taehyun replied softly.</p><p>"Then what?!" Beomgyu asked before slumping onto the bed. Wailing, unable to hold his feelings anymore.</p><p>"There was something important." Taehyun said as he tried reaching Beomgyu.</p><p>"Do you still remember? That one letter you gave me about a year ago." Taehyun asked as he finally found his hand on Beomgyu's head.</p><p>Earning no response as the older continued wailing.</p><p>"The one where you finally decided to ask me, to be yours." Taehyun continued as he caressed the older's hair.</p><p>"I was really happy you know?" Taehyun asked as he rested his hand.</p><p>"I know I didn't look like it, but I was really happy." Taehyun continued.</p><p>"I thought, you would never ask me. I thought, we would be just, that. Until we eventually fall off. Get tired of each other." Taehyun continued caressing Beomgyu's hair.</p><p>"You know I'd never get tired of you." Beomgyu mumbled as he cried.</p><p>"But then, you asked me. You actually did." Taehyun smiled.</p><p>"And I was so so so happy." Taehyun's smile grew wider.</p><p>"Then I remembered, all those other letters that you gave me." Taehyun stopped caressing Beomgyu's hair, as he reached for his hand instead.</p><p>"All those other letters that I've lost." Beomgyu reached his hand as he cried.</p><p>"So, I told myself. That this one, is that one letter that I would never lose." Taehyun smiled as he felt Beomgyu's hand on his.</p><p>"Y-you lost your eyes, for just that piece of paper?" Beomgyu asked, eyes full of tears and disbelief as he stared at the younger.</p><p>Taehyun smiled as he held Beomgyu's hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just a piece of paper. It's a piece of paper filled with your love and effort. You stupid."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, a few nights ago, I was listening to Taehyun's Over and Over Again cover. And I just, don't know. Felt really angsty I guess, then suddenly this scenario came. And I, once again. Just knew that I had to write it. This isn't as angsty as the previous Taegyu oneshot that I made. But I don't know, it can be a little teenie weenie bit heartbreaking I guess. :((<br/>I'm so sorry in advance, and thank you so much for reading. Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>